Walk with me
by Sedaika
Summary: AU fic, BulVeg. After escaping his mothers watchful eye, vegeta has only a short time to visit his love. this is Vegeta's last chance to "woe" bulma before she marries Yamcha.


**Disclaimers****: The only thing I own is the order of the words and the idea to put them together. :Sigh:****This is a one-shot AU fanfic, hope you like! **

* * *

They had grown up quite close to each other, on the planet of Vegeta-Sei inside the Royal Castle. One would never see one without the other, like two turtledoves. They had always been close, with comfortable warmth between them; although they never spoke of love.

Now they were both twenty-two, and had not seen each other for four long years. One, naturally moved out of the castle to grow up, and the other took charge of the planet, under his mothers watch after the king's peaceful death.

His name was Vegeta. Her name was Bulma. It was an early afternoon and the Sakura trees were in full blossom when Vegeta knocked on Bulma's door.

A long blue haired slender figure creaked the door open. She was wearing a white sundress adorned with bright blue flowers and cute white sandals. Her eyes widened with a surprised smile and a small cute gasp.

"Hi Vegeta… Oh," Bulma whispered in a loving tone, timidly covering her mouth with her delicate hand. "Vegeta-Sama." She gave a small bow. He shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face and came forward to hug her. In between them she held a thick, glossy magazine.

"Don't address me so formally," Vegeta whispered in her ear, and then stood back. There was no trace of venom in his voice, although his eyes looked as if he were teasing her and enjoying it. His hand flicked a strand of his black hair into place.

"Walk with me?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes, his hand extended a gloved hand towards her. Vegeta was always a quiet person, even around Bulma. His actions always made up for what he wanted to convey to people, especially things about the heart, or lack there of usually.

"A walk?" Bulma asked even more surprised than before.

"Hn. A foot in front of the other," he said looking the other way trying to hide his embarrassment, his hand scratching the back of his head. He imagined he must look a little odd. The king himself standing in front of a girls door, asking politely for a walk. 'How peculiar,' he thought.

"I had no idea you were free from the castle," she said quietly running her fingers lightly through her scalp.

"Hn." He grunted shrugging his shoulders.

"So, has the king life treated you well?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Hn," he grunted again.

She giggled and covered her mouth. "I've missed you too Vegeta," she said.

His lips stretched into a smirk. Oh kami, how he loved to see her smile, he had never known he would miss her this much. He nodded his head toward her magazine that she held close.

"Oh this? It's a wedding magazine," she said handing it to him. He flipped through it, not focusing on the various items in it.

"You know, Yamcha finally asked me," she said dreamily looking up.

His head snapped up. "I know. Nappa told me," his furry tail flicked behind him.

"Yeah, that's right I saw him a week ago in the South West Gym. He told me how lonely you've been," she said with a sad look on her face. Looking straight at him she noticed a flash of sadness in his eyes, even if it was for a second.

"Walk with me," he stated more than asked this tim. She looked hesitantly at him first, biting her lip.

"It'll make you a rosy bride," he said holding his gloved hand out lovingly.

"Okay, but only a short walk," she said taking his hand and shutting the door behind her. The forgotten magazine was gently dropped on the doormat. They slowly started their walk aimlessly.

A comfortable silence laid over them. He wore a small smirk on his face. Oh kami, how she missed those handsome smirks. How could she have known that she would miss him this much? She suddenly noticed that they were still holding hands. She slowly slipped her hand out of his. Her cheeks were already rosy, and her blue tail uncurled from her waist. Then a thought came to mind.

"Does the council know you're here?" She timidly asked fidgeting with her pink fingernails.

He shook his head once silently and continued walking. She stopped. He kept walking a few feet before he noticed.

"Vegeta. You ran away again?!" She said stomping her foot once.

"Hn," he said turning around to face her.

"You shouldn't be doing that anymore! You're not a little prince anymore! That's why father asked me to move out, since you kept playing hoockey with your princely duties," her hands balled up into fists.

"I haven't been able to see you for such a long time," he said slowly. "Please. Just walk with me."

She hadn't heard him say please in such a long time, just like when he used to beg her to play.

He looked at her lovingly, hand outstretched again. "A foot in front of the other."

This time she looked at him. "Why me? Why now, after such a long time?" she questioned.

"Because I still love you," he said matter-of-factly.

He walked up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He caught her unaware, with her hands by her side and his hand under her chin. Her eyes widened with shock. She felt as if the whole world had stopped and that split second was all that mattered. She stood there for a couple of seconds mesmerized.

"Vegeta, this is crazy," she said slowly, opening her eyes. How could he do this to her now that she was getting married.

Their faces were inches away from each other. She was feeling stressed. Not only bride jitters and cold feet, but _now_ she had to worry about him and old feelings!

"Hn?" He grunted questioningly, if that was possible. He backed away, and gave her some space.

"Why wait till now to tell me that, now that I'm engaged? You've never talked to me like that before," she said.

Then she noticed that somewhere in that short conversation they had started walking again. Side by side like an old couple pinkies entwined.

"Hn," he grunted again, this time shrugging his shoulders. He noticed that she stopped walking again.

"Why?" Her eyes were glistening.

"Let's keep walking," he said motioning with his hand.

"No," she interjected. "No further. I shouldn't have said yes." She looked away crossing her arms.

"But you did," he said chuckling. If this was going to be good-bye, he was going to give her something to remember.

"Only to get you away from the house," she whined.

Oh kami, how he missed her little pouting lips. Why hadn't he told her about his feelings earlier? This would be so much easier if she had stayed in the castle with him.

"If someone heard you, the king talking to a commoner this way–"

"What would they think?" he finished for her. How many times had he heard that line?

"They'd think you were crazy," she said looking into his eyes. She was begging to understand what kind of thoughts were going on in his head.

"Hn," he grunted. It was his turn to look away.

"Look, I'm really honored for what you're trying to do," she said. "I can't believe you just walked out of the castle without any guards, but maybe you did. I can't believe you really love me, but maybe you do. But–"

"I do," Vegeta said matter-of-factly. He had to make her believe some how. For his sake.

"Well I'm very honored, Vegeta-sama–" He flinched. "–But I'm very fond of you as a friend. We've never kissed before, and I love Yamcha. I don't even now what to tell you anymore," she explained. Hopping against all hope that he would cross that invisible line.

"Just walk with me," he pleaded. "Have a nice time with me." He looked at her again.

They started walking again. The scenery had changed quite a bit. Where they had started, in a housing neighborhood, they had walked all the way to a park now. Trees were as green as they could be, and children out and about playing.

"How did you expect me to react?" she asked quietly. She started giggling again. "To jump into your open arms?" she giggled holding her hand over her mouth. What a classic idea.

"Hn," he grunted with a smile. "I've never done this kinda thing before."

"Oh," she said suddenly feeling bad. "Sorry." Of course he would, he's never had to beg anyone in his entire pampered life.

"Hn." he grunted yet again. They walked in silence again.

**16 years ago**

Two small little children were on the floor, happily coloring in a nursery. Bulma was busy drawing an intricate castle, or as detailed a six year old could. Vegeta, who sat to her left, held a purple crayon in his hand and stared at Bulma and her picture. He looked like he was daydreaming. A warm atmosphere surrounded the children. A wooden floor and a carpeted section complete with child-sized furniture. Toys fit for a king and all his friends. A little boy walked towards them. He had no hair on his head, but a furry long tail behind him.

"Hah ha!" A ten-year-old Nappa laughed at them. "Vegeta and Bulma, sitting' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes–"

A purple crayon skyrocketed to Nappa's head. The startled boy's face froze then scrunched up and made a blood-curdling wail. Nappa took another deep breath and began to cry, running off.

Meanwhile Bulma was sobbing and hiccuping. Vegeta looked into Bulma's tear streaked face, and grunted. The little girl sniffed. The little boy smiled. Then she smiled back and continued coloring and humming without a care in the world. Then he went back to daydreaming.

Time had passed quickly and like all six year olds they fell sound asleep. She lay asleep with her face next to black and bright blue scribbles. And he lay on top of her overlooking her shoulder sound asleep.

The queen had come in to check on them. "Aww, they're so cute!" she whispered and picked up each with one arm. She noticed that their tails were coiled together. She smiled lovingly at her child and his playmate. They were so cute together.

**sososoosos**

"Do you know what we have to do now?" Bulma asked interrupting the warm atmosphere and his quiet musings. It wasn't really a question, but she raised the end of her sentence anyway. He turned to look at her.

"We shake hands," she said her voice trembling now. "We shake hands and part like friends."

He nodded. "Alright. As long as you remember how much I love you." He had his hands in his pockets ready to give up.

Again tears glistened in her eyes, and she turned around. He gently touched his hands on her shoulders. She violently turned around smacking his hands away. Was he just playing with her?

"Why Vegeta? I love–"

"I had to find out," he said sincerely. "Bulma." His eyes were focused on hers.

Oh kami, how she missed the way her name came out of his lips. She shook her head. Her brain was teetering back and forth, as if she were sitting on a fence, although her heart had made this decision a long time ago.

"Then you would've known!" She cried. "A girl can't hide her feelings… Especially around you!" She looked at him with all the fury she could muster.

Before he knew it he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Not because he felt like it, but because her eyes demanded it. They grabbed at each other as if the other might run. Their tails curled to each other. Hands grabbing and clenching at the other. A desperate need to be feel the other.

They stood frozen with their eyes closed still inches away from each other. They were silently panting, with their chests heaving. Slowly Bulma remembered her place and shook her head confused.

Bulma took a step back. Her eyes were still out of focus, but her tongue came out to moisten her top lip.

"That was uncalled for," she said in a low voice looking up into his eyes.

"You didn't like it?" he asked worried. Shaking inside, closing his fists. He looked closely to see what her reaction would be.

She flicked a hair back in place and looked sadly at him. "I …love Yamcha," she said again, this time trying to convince more than one person. She had to stay faithful to him, even if it was going to kill her.

"Hn. I didn't know what to expect," he said. Looking off to the side. He couldn't bare the sympathetic look she was giving him.

"We should say good-bye," she said. He frowned and nodded, quickly shoving his hands into his pockets.

It was over, there were no more chances after this outing. From now on he would be under 24-hour surveillance and he would have to agree to a pre-arranged marriage.

"I'm sorry. We should have kissed earlier; we used to be so close… Good luck Vegeta," she said getting ready to walk away.

"I'm not sorry we kissed," he put in trying his hardest. He couldn't give up. 'Maybe she still had feelings, and all I need to do is convince her,' he thought

"Thank you Vegeta," she smiled. She turned her back to him and took a step away from him.

"Twenty lashes," he whispered to himself.

"What?" she said a little surprised turning back again.

"That's what two kisses will cost me," he said holding up two fingers and a soft smile on his lips. "This is the third time this month I've run out on council. Oka-sama shall scold me again," he said.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I guess you did tell the truth about that then." They started walking together again without noticing.

**In the palace**

"Where is the king!?"

Word had spread like wild fire through out the day. The king's horse was missing, although his saddle was still there. His balcony window was open, and his royal guard's were found beat up in a locked closet.

It was only a matter of time before the High Council and the queen found out; and they did. They were not only fuming that the king could be in danger but they were also frantic as chickens, the queen holding the butchers knife.

"That damn son of mine doesn't know when to give up," she yelled. The queen sat in a tall chair overlooking a large table. There were about five or so strong saijins sitting around that table. More walking around behind the seats giving out papers and orders.

"When will he learn to take that head of his out of the clouds?" … "Will you scold him again, O'ja-sama?"… "What shall we do if the people find out?" questions buzzed around her.

"No is not the time. As his queen I shall have to use force this time. Captain, send an elite group to find him. Don't let anyone know he's missing, and if he refuses… You know what to do," she ordered banging her fist into the table, cracking it.

She knew exactly why he left, although she couldn't think as to why now, and not four years ago. Her son was so stubborn, almost the exact replica of her late husband. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever pass the throne to him. First he needed to prove to her that he could produce an heir, and most importantly he needed to want to become king.

"And someone find me find me his personal guards!" she stated loudly over the commotion.

A faint "yes mi-lady" was heard somewhere in the back of the room. 'Those two guards were going to get a thorough beat down along with a lecture,' the queen thought.

The queen gave out a sigh as she massaged her temples. Surely four years ago would have been easier on her nerves. She had been worried about not having grandchildren for a long while now. Oh kami he was twenty-four already, she should have passed the throne to him two years ago according to tradition.

"You!!" she instantly yelled holding the collar of the closest person she could grab. "Bring me a cold glass of water." She hissed the words through gritted teeth. The saijin sheepishly nodded his head and ran as if the devil were behind him to grant her wish.

Hopefully everything would work out. 'What was she saying?' She shook her head as her subordinates hysterically ran around her. This was turning out to be a headache.

**sososoososos**

"You know I love him," Bulma said. They were still walking. It had turned out to be a long walk after all.

"Hn. Does he treat you well?" he asked glancing to look at her reaction.

"Of course he does. He's nice… an–and loyal… Honestly I don't need to give you reasons why," she yelled.

"Then you love him?" he asked a bit afraid.

"Yes, honestly," she answered in a high pitched voice. He closed in on her and gave her an endearing kiss this time. He held on to her elbows, keeping her from falling. Oh kami she'd never felt of any this with Yamcha before. It kept sending chills through her toes and up to the tips of her fingers. She kept feeling it every time just as strong.

They pulled away and kept walking again. Sakura trees surrounded them. Unwittingly they had walked back to their secret little forest. Vegeta knelt down by a tree.

"Sit down," he told her nodding over next to him.

"No," she said abruptly with disbelief in her eyes. "No, thank you." Oh kami if he touched her again, she didn't know how much control she would have. Her mind kept repeating one word, 'Yamcha'.

"I won't touch you," he said with a sly wink. Instead she sat down opposite to him. He smiled and closed his eyes. He felt a sad relaxation, 'is this, what it feels like to be in love,' he thought.

"Was it my fault you left?" he asked sadly not caring to open his eyes.

She nodded. "Otou-san asked me to, so you could focus more. Our friendship was just too strong." She said.

"You never came back," he said. His eyes were now half closed now.

"When Otou-san died, being the Royal Scientist and all, I had no right to come back," she said. "How come you never came to visit me?" silence followed that question.

A gust of wind flew past. Bulma's hair got in her face, and she gently pushed it back waiting for his answer. He sat quietly, mulling over his answer.

"Courage… I didn't have any," he explained. "When Nappa told me you were engaged… This is my third time trying to see you." He started to chuckle. Three tries. Hah three pathetic attempts to see her. He placed a hand over his face and relaxed.

"Oh," she said. Then for the first time that day she really looked at him. He wore his 'kingly attire', just like his father. A lose white buttoned up shirt, and riding pants with boots. He had a casual, but professional look. He looked so handsome.

"When you left, I was… so depressed. Then Otou-sama died a few months after. I've been hoping to ask you…" his voice died down. "They're already looking for me." He was out of time.

She could feel it. Strong ki's flying around this area frantically, some familiar some not. They were closing in, as if giving him a warning to finish up. But he stayed silent, not uttering another word. A couple seconds turned into minutes.

"This has been really nice," he finally said softly closing his eyes. "Bulma."

Oh kami he said her name again. Bulma came from under the tree and crouched down in front of Vegeta, carefully with her dress.

"Vegeta," she whispered lovingly.

"Hn," he grunted softly. He opened his eyes leisurely and looked straight at her.

"You should go. I should go," she said. Oh kami this was starting to hurt, wasn't it?

"Bulma?" he said

"Yes Vegeta," she whispered.

"I love you," he said in a hushed tone.

"I know,"

"Too late?"

"Too late."

"Alright you two love birds." Two elites touched down to the ground a few good feet away.

One had spiked up hair with a red bandana and a cross on his cheek, while the other had hair like a wave of spikes to his knees and a mean snarl stuck on his face. Both wore the royal saijin chest armor and tracking devices on their right eyes.

"Oh hello, Bulma. Long time no see," the one with the red bandana said nodding hello.

"Bardock, Radditz, " she greeted with a smile.

"Now lets go, Vegeta-sama," Radditz said.

Vegeta nodded his head, and turned to walk towards them. Oh kami, how he wished she could come with him. This was his last chance to show her what was in his heart.

Oh kami, how Bulma wished he would turn and call out her name.

From the bottom of her heart she had always been disappointed how he couldn't communicate, until now. But now was too late. She had always loved him, a lover's love. Not what she and Yamcha had. That love was as strong as a paper clip, only good enough to hold them together.

If he turned, oh kami, she would run to him, and if he called to her she would never look back.

Vegeta did stop. He did turn. He did call out to her, "Bulma?"

She pulled at her small gold ring and threw it in the air. She bolted to him and threw her arms around him, a smile plastered on her lips. Vegeta held Bulma close to him and gave her his soul through a kiss.

**

* * *

****O'ja-sama- my queen**

**Otou-sama/san – father**

**Since I'm not of Japanese decent I'm hoping I used those terms right! :sweatdrop: if not please tell me so!! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
